


Knowing me Knowing you

by grewbasilinmyhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grewbasilinmyhair/pseuds/grewbasilinmyhair
Summary: Basically just some Dorlene <3au where Dorcas is a muggle.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 4





	Knowing me Knowing you

Marlene pulled her coat tighter and picked up the pace. Rain had just begun to fall and the drops were already working their way through the thin fabric and onto her skin. Shouldn’t be this cold in august for fucks sake. She continued along the street only glancing up to look at the signs directing passers to small lanes and slinking alleys. 

Thunder rippled through the night and a bolt of lightning sliced the inky sky open, Marlene was now walking so fast she was practically jogging. Not long now she thought to herself, Dorcas had said to meet her by the coffeeshop on St Paul’s Street. Sure enough, as Marlene rounded the corner onto St Paul’s she could see her, leaning casually against a battered lamppost. Dark hair tucked into a felt hat and a lit cigarette between her teeth. 

‘Alright?’ She smiled. Marlene nodded taking Dorcas’ hand in hers. 

‘My friends gone to visit family in Yorkshire so we’ve got the flat to ourselves,’ she winked and Marlene blushed a much deeper red than she’d care to admit - thank god it was so dark. It didn’t take long for them to reach the flat, Marlene’s heart was thumping with excitement as they clambered up the stairs; breathless and giggling. 

Dorcas seized Marlene’s coat and dragged her into the the dusty sitting room. The door slammed shut, they stood in the dark, mouths pressing hard against each other. 

Dorcas’ lips parted and she groaned softly as Marlene’s tongue slid into her mouth. She pushed Marlene against the wall, fingers brushing her jawline, skimming her ear and threading through her hair. Marlene felt a prickle of electricity as Dorcas’ thigh pressed between her legs, their hips rocking against each other like waves smashing onto the pier in a storm. 

Dorcas cupped her hands over Marlene’s waist, pulling her towards a faded, sage green sofa. They landed heavily on the cushions. Marlene swung herself over Dorcas’ frame, her legs tucked either side of her body, 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Dorcas gasped as Marlene’s lips crashed against her neck. She reached to Marlene’s cheek, tracing the milky shadows cast by the moonlight. Marlene stoped kissing and lifted her head slowly; Dorcas’ fingers resting just above her lips. From here Marlene had an almost perfect view of Her face, cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass, eyes shining through the night, a silken crown of ebony hair. 

‘Are you going to kiss me again?’ Dorcas murmured. Marlene nodded, leaning in. 

‘I can’t believe we you have to go tomorrow.’ Marlene stopped kissing, sighing she sat upright.

‘I don’t want to leave you,’ she frowned, ‘you’re the first person I felt like understands me.’ It was true as well. Getting with Dorcas was the best thing that could have happened, most summers Marlene would have been desperate to go back to Hogwarts; to get away from her arguing parents and wailing siblings. But Dorcas had given her a place to feel safe and loved and Marlene wasn’t willing to give up this security. ‘Write to me?’ 

‘Course, I’ll ask my friend Rosie to help me write dirty letters - she’s taking English Lit for A level,’ Dorcas smirked. 

They kissed until Marlene fell asleep on the sage sofa, head resting on Dorcas’ chest. 

Marlene was awoken by a ribbon of bright light streaming through a gap in the curtain, 

‘Shit,’ she yelled, clambering over Dorcas’ body. She wasn’t meant to stay the night, the train was leaving at 11 and her parents didn’t know she’d gone out. Dorcas groaned,

‘I don’t know what time it is but I do know it’s too early to be awake,’ 

‘My trains going today!’ Marlene said, voice panicky. This made Dorcas sit up,

‘Have you packed?’ 

‘Nope...!’

‘Jesus, here’s your shirt; we can call you a taxi home,’ 

‘I can’t afford a taxi,’ Marlene pulled the T - Shirt over her head.

‘I’ll pay,’

‘You can’t afford a taxi.’

‘Well I don’t have a pretty girl to buy cinema tickets for now so I don’t need the money.’ Marlene hid her blush by pulling a jumper over her head. 

‘We need to get going,’ she said, picking her coat off the floor. 

‘Wait a sec!’ Dorcas was perched on the sofa, fishing about in a dark red handbag, ‘here,’ she held out an envelope. Marlene took it, her own name was printed in Dorcas’ loopy handwriting at the top.

‘What is it?’ She asked. Dorcas shrugged, 

‘picture of us, picture of me. In case you forget me of something.’

‘You nut, I’d never forget you,’ Marlene pulled Her up so they were standing eye to eye, ‘I’ll miss you though...’ Dorcas kissed her softly, hand cupping her chin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll do another chapter of anyone expresses particular interest. Thanks for reading!


End file.
